Love at First Light
by sword2588
Summary: Hikari is saved by a new kid, Hiraki and instantly likes him, but to jealousy Daisuke and Takeru don't. When Hiraki asks Hikari to be his girlfriend new lines are drawn between the three friends. Is Hiraki really what he seems or is there something else?
1. Chapter 1

Hey while I was still thinking of other fics, I just thought of this one after reading some Takari and Daikari fics. So I got interested in this pretty long story between Hkari and her choices of either Takeru or Daisuke, too of her most trusted friends, or maybe an OC. This will include the OC character, he will contain lots of Hikari related traits.

S2588: Disclaimer, I do not own digimon, no copyright laws going against

Daisuke: hey I wanna say the disclaimer

Takeru: maybe you should of asked him to let you do it

Hikari: You both are funny *grabs them both by the hand*

Daisuke and Takeru: ~blush~

Me: Lets begin!

**Love at First Light Part 1**

13 year old Hikari Kamiya was walking home from school, alone, it was late afternoon and she was tired. Hikari turned to a really dark alley. When she looked at it's true darkness, it reminded her of Myotismon. Hikari shook her head and walked away. Next thing Kari knew she was being followed. Eventually she reached a roadblock, two really toned men stood in her way.

"Okay thats wierd" Hikari seemed scared she turned around and two more men blocked her way. They creeped up closer to her, where was Tailmon when she needed her.

"Well well,"one of the men spoke", what an innocent looking little girl.

"Yeah pretty cute" the man next to him grabbed ropes while the guys behind her took knives.

Kari stepped back to a nearby wall, the men creeping closer and closer.

"Stand back, please" Hikari grabbed her bag to shield her. One of the men then grabbed her wrist throwing the backpack away.

"Ahhh!" Hikari screamed before the men gagged her and blocked her vision.

During that time Daisuke and Takeru were having a very unusual talk walking through some alleys.

"So Takeru what do you think of Hikari?"

"I dont know Davis why do you ask?"

"Well I might want to ask her out!" DemiVeemon, resting on Daisuke's shoulder, could hold in his laughter

"So why do you ask me?"

"Because I may be...a little jealous" Now Patamon joined DemiVeemon in laughter, Daisuke became flushed.

"Well, Daisuke to tell you the truth I may kind of like her..." Takeru paused.

"Hmm?" Daisuke creeped closer."so if you like her then I'll fight you for her!" Daisuke put up his fist.

"Not now Daisuke..." Takeru looked over to find Tailmon, she was looking for something."hey Daisuke isn't that Tailmon?"

Daisuke turned around stunned by the sudden appearance of the little Cat. Tailmon turned to see them.

"Hey guys have you seen Hikari?"

"Whats wrong Tailmon you cant find her?" TK asked.

"Well yeah and she might be in trouble I can feel it and my furs all standing up!" Tailmon looked serious. So Daisuke had to act smart for once.

"Okay then Tailmon, lets find her."

"Thanks guys" Tailmon purred.

"Its our pleasure" Patamon said on top of Takeru's head.

Suddenly they heard a scream.

"Ah, thats Hikari, I knew she was in danger" Tailmon scurred as fast as she could.

"This way Daisuke!" Veemon pointed towards a turn through some dark alley.

"Lets go Tajeru!"

"Its Takeru Daisuke"

"Nows not the time Takeru, Daisuke, there they are"

Patamon pointed to Tailmon running to the end of the alley to see four men gagging Hikari and blindfolding her. Slowly they unbuttoned Kari's pants. Daisuke wasn't happy and neither was Takeru.

"Hey big guys over here, what do you think you're doing to Hikari!" the two boys yelled. The four of them let go of Hikari and walked over to them. The men were twice their height and they were outmatched. Tailmon managed to scurry over to Hikari but was taken by one of the guys, and was later thrown to the wall.

"We can fight him right Takeru?"

"I dunno Daisuke"

"We can help" Demi veemon got in his digivolving pose.

"Hey no pets in this fight" The really big man grabbed their digimon and threw them to the wall where they were tied together with ropes defenceless.

"Hkarii!" Tailmon cried! All she could hear were gagging noices.

The men started beating on Daisuke and Takeru, they were knocked around like toys with a violent little kid until they gave up and fell to the floor. The men chuckled and attempted to leave but then Daisuke and Takeru grabbed on to their legs not going down without a fight.

"Not you kids again, lets end them...now!" Their digimon were tied up and looking as if they could do nothing in their weakest state. Their were screwed until someone came to the rescue.

Suddenly some guy jumped up with a metal pipe and knocked the two guys out, next Daisuke and Takeru saw his digimon a black version of Tailmon knock out the other two guys, Hikari's Tailmon sat there looking at her black self in total awe. The man turned to Hikari and motioned his digimon to cut her bindings. Hikari looked up to find an extremely handsome, male version of Hikari, with his blacktailmon.

"Why, hello there, my name is Hiraki, pleasure to meet you." Hiraki motioned her to take his and she did. He helped her up and untied their digimon.

"Thanks" Hikari looked at the corner to find a severely damaged Daisuke and Takeru laying on the ground, groaning to the pain."Oh my gosh DAISUKE! TAKERU!" Hikari jumped to their aid.

"Hey Hikari great your okay" Daisuke said looking up.

"Yeah" Takeru agreed then they fell unconsious. Right in Hikari's arms, their digimon jumping to their shoulders resting with them.

"Thanks boys" Hikari smiled then Hiraki put his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want me to help them home?" Hiraki asked.

"Sure thanks" the two of them grabbed a boy, Hikari to Daisuke, Hiraki with Takeru.

"So you're Hikari Kamiya?"

"Yes thank you for saving who knows what they could have done."

"No sweat right boss?" the female voiced black tailmon spoke.

"Wow so your a digidestined just like Hikari! And your digimon looks just like me only more black!" Tailmon seemed amazed at this sight.

"Well I just recently became a digidestined thing, so hey you are one of those kids that were going to that digital world about 4 years ago right?"

"Thats right!" Hikari smiled.

"Interesting" Hiraki put a smirk on her face as they helped the boys home.

When all was done, Hikari said goodbye to her savior and walked home with Tailmon, she was late and had a hard time explaining it to her parents and Taichi, when they knew she was okay all was forgotten. She and Taichi went to their room.

"So Hikari, who is this boy you met?"

"Well his name is Hiraki he has a blacktailmon, like my tailmon only black, and he saved me after Takeru and Daisuke got pumbled like pulp."

"Maybe we should send this guy a thank you card or something" just then Agumon entered the room with some cookies.

"Well he seems nice, but after what we been through its kind of hard to trust anyone anymore" Agumon said swallowing his cookies in one mouthful.

"Well I think he's nice and so does Tailmon, so I say he's a good guy!"

"Thats nice Hikari, its okay, just keep guards up next time okay?"

"Sure thing Taichi G night"

Then Hikari went to sleep. Only to wake up from a riviting nightmare an hour later.

"AHHHHHH!" Hikari screamed falling off of ther bed right on top of Tailmon, who was unintentionally in pain.

"Hikari whats wrong!" Taichi jumped out of bed with Agumon.

"Nothing, just a bad dream."

"Well then whats it about, I lost a life from you falling on top of me" Tailmon said whiping up her fur.

"Well I had a dreamabout Hiraki, he was covered in total darkness, his arm extended and pulled me in with him, I think you need he wanted my help!" Hikari got up swiftly, she had many bad memories aobut darkness.

"Then Hikari, you should rest, dont think of darkness, remember you have the crest of light. Oh and Im sure that your friend is fine."

"Thanks Taichi"

"Okay goodnight Hikari"

"Night Taichi, Tailmon" They all jumped back to their respectul beds and went to sleep, besides Kari who remained awake the entire night unable to sleep.

The next day, Hikari skipped breakfast and went to school, at the entrance she found Davis and TK totally bandaged from their bruises argueing about something.

"Im telling you Daisuke Im going to ask her out!"

"Now now Daisuke lets discuss this..." they turned to find Hikari running towards them and hugged them both.

"Guys, Im so glad your okay!"

"OWWW!" they both screamed in pain.

"Sorry, anyways thanks for coming for me guys"

"its okay Hikari, we were only beat like meat, that other guy Hiraki was the real hero" Takeru was humble.

"yeah, but we could have taken them anyways!" Daisuke was not that humble, but really brave.

"Well thanks but I saved you both if I remember" Hiraki had come up to them unexpectedly.

"Hiraki!" Hikari hugged him tightly, Davis and TK fell in a little jealousy. "What are you doing here?" Obviously they are easily connected with each other.

"Well for one.."wow this guy knows how to act cool with his moving hair motive,"I just moved here, and also I transfer to this school"

"Wow Hiraki thats great!" Hikari let go,"isn't this great!" she looked to her best friends.

"Yeah great" they both said.

"So, guys you want to hang out later or something I got something to do."

"Sure go ahead" Takeru said, they said goodbye as they left, Kari had a dreamy look on his face. TK and Davis couldn't help but smirk, Kari didn't even see it.

"So everything okay guys?" Hikari asked, she does notice something wrong.

"No, nothing" they said in unison.

"Okay well Im going to walk home now, see ya guys!" Hikari waved goodbye.

"Yeah bye.." the two seemed depressed, even Hikari could notice it.

Daisuke turned to Takeru", so Hikari likes him huh"

"Well Daisuke thats none of our buisness, she'll get mad if we bud in like that"

"sure thing Tajeru, i mean Takeru, sure"

"Yeah." they both sighed.

The next day they spent the entire day looking at Hiraki who they found was in their same classes. Hiraki had a lot of fans, mostly girls, he was picking them faster than magnets. He and Hikari spent most of the day talking to each other and connecting, even when Iori and Miyako went to say hi they were ignored, either that or they couldn't get away from the surrounding fan girls. Then after school everything changed. Hiraki walked up to Hikari after school some girls were asking Hikari many questions about him.

"OMG its HIRAKI! Your so hot!" one fangirl yelled.

"Will you date me?" another yelled.

"OR ME!" the more came. Daisuke and Takeru just groaned in pain of watching him pick up girls.

"No sorry girls, but I got something to do." he walked up to Hikari."Hikari?"

"Yeah Hiraki?" Hikari got up, Fan girls surrounding in suspicion.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" In the next few seconds people's jaws dropped. and blushing. On the benches Daisuke and Takeru sat there like statues with their digimon jaw dropped as they fell of the benches in shock. Their digimon tried to tend them.

"Do you really like me?" Hikari said blushing.

"Yes I like you a lot" all the fan girls were crying. Daisuke, not a fan girl, was crying too. Takeru just avoided eye contact. Kari looked at the boys for approvement but they just ignored her(they were doing it all day). She had decided.

"Yes, I will love to be your girlfriend."

**Ooooh Dramatic! Well see what happens next! If your a Daikari or Takari fan don't cry yet, there's still more to come in this story, Please comment and no flames, I love good comments! X)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Chapter 2 of Love at First Light! Please enjoy and comment if you want. **あリガと！(**that is arigato or thank you in Japanese) Sorry for the confusion but after watching the japanese version, again. I decided Im going to change it to a Japanese expression. **

S2588: こにちわ！

Daisuke: はい，わたしは 大輔です。

Hikari: thats nice daisuke we all know your you

Takeru: its okay Hikari, nothing strikes his ego

Everyone laughs but Daisuke

Daisuke: what I don't get it

**Love at First Light Part 2**

Everyone was left staring at the hot new kid Hiraki and Hikari as they walked away from everyone else. Daisuke and Takeru were left hanging.

"Well I'm going" Takeru picked up Patamon and began walking home followed by Daisuke.

"Hey don't you care about Hikari at all?" Daisuke wanted to point out.

"Well, I don't know really. We've been friends for a long time. If she chooses to be his girlfriend and she's happy with it then I'm good." Takeru turned to walk home again.

"Well I don't like him! And I think he's up to something."

"Daisuke don't let your feelings get in the way." DemiVeemon pointed out.

"What are you talking about!" Daisuke was blushing and pulling DemiVeemon's cheeks off.

"Takeru? Do you really think Hiraki's a good person?" Patamon always gets worried.

"Sure, he's a Chosen One isn't he? Like us."

"So was the Digimon Kaiser" Patamon folded his tiny arms.

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure that Hiraki dosn't have a dark spore planted in his neck." Takeru picked up the pace.

"Well Veemon I guess I got nothing else to do in my life" Daisuke sadly walked hom with DemiVeemon on his head, pouncing carelessly.

Hikari walked with Hiraki all the way home. Hikari wished him good night and she hurried upstairs to her home.

"Mom, dad I'm back" Hikari took off her shoes and ran to her room.

Only to find Taichi there arms crossed, creepy smirk on his face. You can almost immediatly tell that Taichi found out.

"So how was your boyfriend?" Hikari blushed to hear the word. Boyfriend, its not like Hikari had any before.

"Well thats none of your buisness, now get outta my room, I gotta change."

"For your date tonight?" Hikari stopped.....

About a few seconds later Tailmon had kindly kicked Taichi, literally, out of her room.

"Well there goes your privacy" Tailmon gigled.

"Tailmon?"

"Yes Hikari? Is something wrong."

"Do you think I offended Daisuke? or Takeru?"

"No Hikari, Takeru understands, but Daisuke? I don't know, I think Hiraki offended his pride.

"Do you think this date is such a good idea?"

"Sure you seemed excited about it" Hikari smiled and hugged her digimon partner.

Hikari changed into a white blouse with a pink top to go with it. When she got his message from her D terminal, she went outside to meet Hiraki with a nice button up shirt amd black jeans.

"Why hello Hikari, as bright as always" Hiraki pulled Hikari to his side.

"Thanks Hiraki, where are we going?" Hikari was blushing the more he flirted with her.

"To this Sushi Bar around Odaiba market, they have wonderful Tempura and Sushi" Hiraki had a beautiful smile, it was hard for Hikari to not smile back but when his faded her smile turned to frown.

"Is everything okay Hikari?" Hiraki obviously read her mind.

"Well, its just my friends..."

"Hey, don't worry I'm sure almost all of them will understand."

"The not so almost is Daisuke isn't it" Hikari smiled.

"Yeah, I can tell he hates me"

"If I ask him I'm sure he'll be just fine"

"Whatever you say, but don't worry this is our night to shine" Hikari blushed his puns watched her name every time he would say.

"Thank you Hiraki" And Hikari hugged her new, caring boyfriend.

Unknown to them, Daisuke was right behind them.

"Daisuke, I don't think this is a good idea!" DemiVeemon hopped onto Daisuke's head.

"Well I gotta know what this guys up too"

"Daisuke you sound like a stalker!" DemiVeemon complained. "Your don't have to be THAT jealous!" Daisuke sighed.

"Maybe I can find something to make her.."

"Wow Daisuke you ARE a stalker." Daisuke turned around to find Taichi sitting behind them.

"TAICHI!" Daisuke was so shocked he almost forgot he was trying to keep hidden.

"Sorry did I startle you?"

"No, Daisuke and I were just about to..." DemiVeemon turned, Hikari and Hiraki had already left the area.

"Well...I actually.." Taichi just shook his head and offered Daisuke his hand which he took.

"It's okay Daisuke, I was just watching them leave. You could do whatever you wanted, just be careful or she may never forgive you." ***TOTAL FORESHADOWING***

When Taichi left, Daisuke resumed following the new couple with DemiVeemon.

Hikari and Hiraki were so alike it was creepy they both loved cats, they both have Gatomon, and their names almost matched. They had dinner at the sushi bar in which Daisuke was outside behind the window. After an hour of dinner they walked hand in hand in the park, Daisuke in the tree.

"Hikari did you have a good time."

"Yes, I actually did." Hikari hugged her boyfriend but Hiraki was looking around he looked at Daisuke's tree then he quietly talked to his digivice.

"DemiVeemon what is he doing?" Daisuke didn't seem to notice.

"Daisuke WE HAVE TO GET OUTTA HERE!" DemiVeemon panicked.

"No, not yet!" He covered DemiVeemon's mouth.

"Hiraki, your such a nice guy." Hikari got closer to his embrace.

"Yes Hikari, let me show you how much I care." Hiraki took a look at the tree, winked, and then kissed Hikari. Daisuke was now unfocused on DemiVeemon and had a new look of greif, he was right there looking at Hikari kiss that guy and as she kissed him back.

Suddenly as if right on cue BlackTailmon appeared from the shadow and broke the branch the Chosen Child was on dropping him to the floor.

"AHH!" Daisuke's fall broke the couple's kiss, Hikari was now as red as a tomato and Hiraki was smirking.

"Hikari isn't that YOUR friend?"

"DAISUKE!" Hikari sure was mad.

"Hikari I can explain...uh DemiVeemon tell her!" He held his partner out as a shield.

"Well, Daisuke was spying on you and..." Daisuke yet again covered DemiVeemon's big mouth.

"Unbelievable Daisuke" she turned her back at him and joined with Hiraki. BlackTailmon landed on Daisuke's stomach and followed them.

"Thanks a lot DemiVeemon!" Daisuke could only say.

"I don't think Hikari's EVER going to forgive you."

"I GOT IT DEMIVEEMON!" The digimon covered his own mouth this time. "What have I done."

The next day Daisuke sadly walked to school alone with DemiVeemon. Daisuke turned the corner but was then kicked in the face by a purple haired girl with glasses.

"OW! Miyako? What was that for?" Daisuke looked at Iori, Miyako, Takeru, and Hikari, all with a face of disgust. "Oh, right. Look I'm so.." Daisuke was yet again kicked in the face.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Miyako yelled at Daisuke destroying his ear drum.

"Yeah Daisuke that was pretty selfish of you."

"I told you didn't I?" Takeru was laughing to himself. Hikari didn't even say anything she just watched Miyako beat him and left.

"I'm sorry I just..." Daisuke didn't say anything, nor did he the rest of today. Everytime any of Hikari's friends came nearby Daisuke was pelted by fruits or lunch food. Even when working with Hikari in science she didn't talk to him, neither did anyone else but Takeru.

"Hey I tried to tell her I'm sorry, but she won't listen." Daisuke was waving his arms.

"If I was her I wouldn't forgive you either, you know she trusted you to understand but you kinda blew it."

"Well sorry!"

"Well that was kinda funny how BlackTailmon powned your face Hahaha!" Patamon laughed with Takeru.

"Daisuke I warned you to trust her, I don't think she can trust you now though."

"Great, now everyone hates me! C'mon! She's mad at me but not at Taichi?"

"Well he's her brother, he kinda has his own reason in which Hikari respects, but not you."

"Thanks Takeru, but I know you wanted know what happened."

"Really, what?" Takeru got interested.

"Well, when I was knocked down, I kinda interupted their first kiss." Daisuke blushed.

"Oh, wow, no wonder Miyako kicked your face. Your a real idiot."

"Thanks. But I think I spied on them because I believed he was a dark guy but he seemed nice."

"You believed? Or you hoped?" and with Patamon's words got up to leave.

"So what do I do now?"

"I think I can help you, but you might lose your dignity." Takeru smiled in wonder. Daisuke felt worried, his dignity usually tied to his ego.

"Fine, I'll do it."

**Oh no, death to Daisuke's ego? Find out in the next chapter okay? coming next month! **


End file.
